


A Different Kind of Vampire

by Descendants_Eyes



Category: Twilight Saga, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, the Cullens discover two young men. One is a normal high school human. However, the other is a vampire. A strange vampire at that. He has fangs, sunlight harms him, he has red eyes even though he claims to not have ever bit a human, and he has a dangerous power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Vampire

The vampire in front of them was fast. Abnormally fast for a vampire. Edward, the fastest runner out of all the Cullens, was having a hard time keeping up with him.

The vampire was definitely male. They had heard his voice before, the sound a deep baritone. He was short as well, barely even five feet tall. He wore a long black trench coat which blew back behind him as he ran. Long, slender, leather clad legs moved beneath the vampire. From behind, the Cullens could see that he had some blond, black, and red in his hair.

They had first found traces of the vampire’s scent in school the day before. It had aroused their suspicions, but as the scent disappeared in the student parking lot, probably when he or he got into a car, they had no leads and therefore had to ignore the issue.

However, today, the vampire’s scent was fresh. He had been there early that morning, before school started.

They had a new student that day.

Yuugi Muto. That was his name. Apparently, he was a Japanese exchange student staying with an older cousin of his, an older cousin who had apparently only been living in Forks for a few months.

When a students asked him why he spoke such fluent English without having an accent, Yuugi admitted that he had lived in a bilingual home in Japan.

He had lived with his grandfather for most of his life, his parents having died when he was young. His grandfather loved games, so he had opened a small game shop in Domino City, Yuugi’s home town, and he was the one who suggested naming him Yuugi which, he explained, was the Japanese word for game.

By the end of the day, little Yuugi had answered the same questions over and over again and had seemed tired as he walked out of the building.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob were just starting to get into Edward’s silver Volvo, the other’s getting into Rosalie’s reed convertible, when a sleek, black Nissan GT-R Track Pack pulled up into the parking lot and parked into a space closest to the school.

With their superior eyesight, the Cullens could easily see the man driving the car. With tanned skin, spiky tri-color hair, and sunglasses, the man followed Yuugi with his eyes as the young man walked to the car after a short glance, opened the door, and got in.

“Did you have a good day?” the man asked kindly while sounding as though he couldn’t care less.

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad.”

This wouldn’t have bothered the Cullens if it wasn’t for the color of the man’s eyes.

His eyes were as red as blood. The crimson in his eyes were bright, showing that he had recently gorged himself on human blood.

Maybe Yuugi was his next victim.

And so, after they quickly dropped their cars off at the house and told Carlisle and Esme about what they saw, all ten of them, Jacob following as a wolf, followed the path Alice saw to a house nestled out of the city, but not as remote as theirs.

The Nissan was parked in front of the tiny house, but they paid it no mind.

The vampire stood on the front porch. Yuugi stood in front of him, his back to the vampire’s chest, and the vampire’s mouth was at Yuugi’s neck. He had already bitten; they could hear the sound of him swallowing Yuugi’s blood.

As the Cullens froze from the shocking scene, the vampire looked up at them.

He didn’t seem surprised to see guests in front of him. His tongue came out and licked the blood off his lips. While he did so, his teeth were revealed and it appeared he actually had . . . fangs. Swiftly, but gently, he lowered Yuugi to the wood planks that made the front porch and took off at full speed into the woods.

Immediately, they took off after him. However, Carlisle and Esme remained to see to Yuugi.

And so, there they were, chasing this abnormal vampire.

“Where the hell does he think he can go?” Emmett said from in the middle of their group.

“I don’t know,” Edward answered, even though the question was not directly at him. “For some reason, I can’t seem to read his mind. I can feel him in front of us, but I can’t hear any words or even emotions from him.”

“Back at the house,” Jasper began, “I couldn’t feel him either. I couldn’t feel any emotions from him nor could I seem to send any to him.”

“Do you think he could have some kind of shield?” Bella asked curiously.

“It’s possible,” Edward admitted, although his tone made it obvious that he did not believe that was the reason. “Maybe he—”

Whatever Edward had been about to say was cut off as the vampire’s voice sounded right behind them.

“Maybe he can see all.”

They all froze and turned to see the vampire leaning against a tree just twenty feet behind them. Edward and Jasper both turned back to look in the direction they were just running. They could both still feel the vampire running away.

The vampire chuckled, making them look back at him. He waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, and the feeling of the vampire they had been chasing suddenly disappeared.

“How did you get behind us?” Alice demanded. She should have seen something like this.

“My dear,” the vampire said smoothly with a slightly mocking tone, “I have been behind you the entire time.”

“That can’t be,” Jasper countered sharply. “We know that we were following you.”

“Because you sensed an essence of my emotions,” he looked at Jasper as he said this, before turning to Edward, “and you felt an echo of my thoughts.”

They all stared at him in shock. There was no way the vampire could have known that. Before they could question him, however, he looked to Alice. “And you, I had to work extra hard to make sure you didn’t see anything with your gift.”

Without warning, a gunshot rang off a distance away. It sounded as if it came from the vampire’s house . . .

His crimson eyes went wide with fear as he turned in the direction of his house. “Yuugi!” he yelled, panic clear in his voice. He took off running again and the others followed after him. This time, he easily out ran them, showing that he had been purposefully going slow for them earlier.

They began to hear the commotion before they could see it. “Please, leave me alone! Go away! Yami!”

The vampire hissed angrily. When he spoke, it was obviously toward his followers. “He had better be all right. If I find one scratch, one hair out of place . . . ”

The house came into view soon, and they could see what was going on. Yuugi had fired the gun. Carlisle and Esme stood in the front yard with their hands raised in a calming manner. Yuugi stood on the front porch, shaking as he held the gun in Carlisle and Esme’s general direction without pointing it directly at them. He kept muttering thing in Japanese.

“Yuugi!” the vampire called out next to Yuugi as he lightly shook the young man. “Are you all right?!”

“I’m fine.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“No.”

“Why do you have the gun?”

“I was worried that—”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yami, shut up! I’m all right!”

The vampire, whose name was apparently Yami, turned toward the others, who were all gathered together. “All right, everybody of my property!”

“Excuse me?” Rosalie sneered. “Who do you think you are?”

“I am the owner of this house . . . and . . . ” Yami’s voice died away as his gaze traveled through the Cullens until it stopped at Renesmee. “You are not a vampire.” It was not a question.

More than a little nervous, Bella glanced between Yami and her daughter. “What makes you say that?”

Yami’s eyes flashed to hers and she felt like he was seeing into her. “She has her mother’s eyes.”

Renesmee’s eyes widened as he once again showed that he knew information which he should not. Suddenly feeling very brave (Edward’s head snapped to her), she took a step toward Yami and Yuugi.

Of course, the others tried to move to stop her, but they found some kind of black tendrils holding their feet down.

“Renesmee!” Bella said warningly. “Renesmee, don’t go near them!”

Her daughter ignored her.

They tried pulling and breaking the tendrils, or biting in Jacob’s case, but they proved indestructible. So they watched helplessly as Renesmee approached the pair.

“Alice?” Edward yelled in desperation, hoping that Alice would see Renesmee walking away safe.

“I can’t see anything,” Alice groaned as she tried to pull the tendrils off her.

Yami hissed lightly at the girl, showing his fangs briefly. Although he knew the girl would not do anything to harm him (which was impossible) or Yuugi (which was impossible as well since he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Yuugi) but his instincts screamed at him to keep the _threat_ away.

The floor boards creaked lightly, so quietly that a human wouldn’t be able to hear, as she stepped up the small steps onto the porch. She stopped just a few feet from Yami and Yuugi, the smaller standing behind Yami. Renesmee’s eyes fell closed as she smiled at the pair. “Hello!”

Several seconds passed in silence. Yami stared at the girl in shock at her dangerous (on her part) move, not that he would have attacked her but she didn’t know that. Yuugi, on the other hand, was smiling back from behind Yami.

Yugi stepped out from behind Yami, making the vampire hiss lightly, and stepped up to Renesmee, who opened her eyes as she heard his approach. The young man held up his hand and said, “Hi my name is Yuugi.”

Renesmee smiled as she shook his hand. “My name is Renesmee.”

“Renesmee? That’s a strange name. Beautiful, but strange.” He glanced back at Yami, who was merely watching the interaction. “This jerk is Yami.”

Yami hissed.

The exchange between the two made Renesmee laugh. “You two act like brothers.”

Yami and Yugi glanced at each other before they smiled a you-have-no-idea kind of smile.

“Hello all!” Rosalie said sarcastically in a sing-song voice. “I would rather appreciate getting out of this stuff!” 

“Oh!” Yami said quickly as his eyes widened. “How rude of me! Forgive me, my powers are second nature to me.” He snapped his fingers and the tendrils faded away from their feet, except for Rosalie’s.

“You asshole!” she screamed as she thrashed.

“You must come up with better insults than that, I’m afraid,” Yami said lazily as he examined his nails. “I have been called far worse.”

“I bet you have!”

“Excuse me,” Carlisle interrupted softly. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Yami asked, looking confused. Carlisle gestured to Rosalie’s ankles. “Right. I can control the Shadows.”

“Shadows?” Edward asked. “How can you use something that has no physical form to hold us?”

“Not shadows as in the thing that follows you around!” Yami said as he shook his head and Yuugi giggled lightly. “The Shadows in which I control are a form of ancient magic.”

“Magic?” Emmett said with a snort. “What? Like magic wands and potions?”

“No,” Yami countered, his voice deepening and growing darker. “More like incantations and curses.”

Emmett stared at him as he tried to figure out whether he was joking or not.

“May I ask,” Carlisle coughed lightly, “how long have you been in this new life?”

Yami and Yugi glanced at each other and smiled or smirked in Yami’s case. “How long have I been a vampire? Four years I think. I stopped keeping track of my age a long, long time ago.”

“When were you born as a human?” Jasper asked curiously.

The two glanced at each other again and chuckled.

“Believe me when I say that I seriously doubt that all of your real ages added together would equal half of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> I do not own the Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.


End file.
